Camper Boy Age Trilogy (Valiente
Cast * Manny - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) * Sid - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Diego - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Scrat - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Roshan - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Soto - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Zeke - Nigel (Rio) * Oscar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Lenny - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) * Carl and Frank - Metal Beak and Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Ellie - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Crash and Eddie - Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) * Fast Tony - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) * Lone Gunslinger - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mini-Sloths - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Mor'du (Brave) and The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Scratte - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Buck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (with Rango, Max Jackson, Jacob Samra, Kyle White, Mouhamad Bassal (EG; OC), Linus (Peanuts), Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie (2016)), Alex (Madagascar), Oh (Home), Ted (The Lorax), Otis (Barnyard), BB-8, R2-D2 (Star Wars) and J.B. Eagle (YouTube) as extras) * Momma Dino - Dragon (Shrek) * Rudy - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko - Dronkeys (Shrek) * Peaches - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shira - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Granny Sloth - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * Squint - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Flynn - Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Raz - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks) * Sid's Family - Super Mario, Princess Peach (Mario Bros.), Cassim (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) and Lincoln Loud (with Ronnie Anne as an extra) (The Loud House) * Gupta - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Silas - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Boris - Alpha (Up) * Ethan - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Louis - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Brooke - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Shangri Llama - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Julian - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Gavin - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Gertie - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Roger - Larry (The Wild) * Francine - Lucy (Peanuts) * Teddy - Super Luigi (Mario Bros.) * Neil DeBuck Weasel - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) Gallery Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente as Manny Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Sid Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Diego Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Scrat Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Roshan Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as Soto Nigel in Rio 2.jpg|Nigel as Zeke Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Oscar Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Lenny Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Dab the Dodo Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak Kludd in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|and Kludd as Carl and Frank Tempest-shadow-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-90.jpg|Tempest Shadow as Ellie Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz Lightyear as Crash and Eddie Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic as Fast Tony Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Lone Gunslinger Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Mini-Sloths Mordu.jpg|Mor'du Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|and The Bear as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lionsgate Category:Valiente&Bessy's Channel Category:Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz